Slide
by Yamiga
Summary: Two years after the war,Harry's life is going great at least on the outside.Unknown to many,he held a passion for the presumed late blond,Draco Malfoy who is actually locked up in Azkaban and being sold as a slave.To his dismay Harry buys him.
1. Do You Wake up on Your Own?

**Author's Note: Hey folks. This is just your friend, Yamiga talking to you. I've been thinking about this story and another one for a while. As you all know, I love the Goo Goo Dolls and if you know their songs, you'll know the song this one is based off of. So please enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer and Warnings: Slavery (okay?), Slash, Future MPreg, abuse...er...I think that's all. And remember, I don't own this series by that I mean any of the Harry Potter Characters.**

**Summary: Two years after the war, life seems to be going great for Harry or at least that's what he wants to believe. Unknown to even Ron and Hermione, Harry had a secret passion for an undeniable blond who is now, locked away in Azakaban. In an act of love, Harry decides to buy him one night after he is sold in and auction and Draco later figures out that slavery isn't the only thing on Harry's mind.**

* * *

_**~ Chapter I: Do you wake up on Your Own? ~**_

The sound of a cool breeze whipped through the prison cells as the guards glided up and down marking their prisoners one by one. Shackles could be heard as they echoed through the dark and endless corridors. In one cell, alone laid Draco Malfoy attempting to fall into a deep sleep. He was all to use to this; the tasteless food, the dementors breathing nothing but hopeless cold air on him and most of all the feeling of being alone and being nothing more than an item. Countless amounts of times had he been bailed out only to be used as a slave for one's personal desires and when his master found no further need for him, he'd only land him back in Azkaban. With no wand, he was hardly considered a wizard and with no family he was hardly considered a person.

When the human guards were gracious enough to grant the prisoners some feel of the outside world they'd drop the prophet by. Draco read it with much interest even though there was really nothing for him to read. On days where he just felt like life was nothing more than a bother, he'd challenge himself to find something about Harry after all, the brunette had been in the Prophet more times than he could count. Strange as it was, it made Draco happy to see the picture smiling at him even though it wasn't really directed toward him.

He did of course, envy Harry. He was free. Draco wasn't and the only way he could taste a glimpse of freedom was if someone bid a high enough amount of money on him or if his master had set him free, just like a house elf. The thought nearly brought him to tears every time he focused on it. No one could comfort him, tell him it was okay or anything. His father had died long ago leaving his poor mother alone. The thing that hurt him the most is that he had little to no idea where his mother might have been. There was nothing he could do about it though, he couldn't do anything about well, anything. His life was set, he'd live life as a slave or he'd waste away in prison.

* * *

That day had been what the prison guards ( the human ones) called special. They went through the corridor of the prison and began to bang cups on the bars, waking the inmates up. Draco was among one of the first to wake, after all he didn't go to sleep. He sat up on the wall clenching the prophet in his hands, reading in thoroughly. The sound of a key unlocking his cell door gained his attention and he placed the parchment behind him.

"What's happening?" He asked rather worried as he saw the looks on the prison guards faces. "Are you taking me somewhere?" The question was very childish and he'd regretted it the moment it came from his lips. The guards only laughed at his foolish question and beckoned themselves further into the cell.

"Today, we have another auction and you're on the list. Strangely, there've been high demands for you specifically and I don't think these people are really interested in you cleaning for them." Both guards had burst into a howl of laughter and caused shivers to go down Draco's spine. The last time he'd been bought by a very rich merchant...he couldn't sit need not mention, use the restroom right for weeks. As he sat there and thought, one of the guards pulled him to his feet by his blond hair, now coated with dirt and dust, and dragged him out of the cell. "Your auction is in six hours, we're taking you somewhere to get clean and freshen up."

* * *

He was tired of it all, the news reports the interviews and most of all putting on a happy face for the Ministry. He just wanted to be an Auror and he'd been given offers to be things extraordinary and offered pounds of money and countless amounts of galleons. He just wanted to be...Harry, he didn't want all the fame he was getting. True, he'd saved every one, he'd saved his world but he still had a heavy guilt on his chest. It wasn't at all for killing Tom Riddle, but it was for someone he lost. Not by death during the war, but by law.

It had always been his secret and the only person who'd ever found out was Luna but he liked it that way. Ever since his fourth year, he'd been deeply in love with Draco Malfoy. Of course, these feelings had been sudden and he didn't know how to react at first. So, he disguised his love as hatred and now, he couldn't do anything.  
There he was walking through the store, still filling the same guilt that would never leave him. He picked up a Prophet from the paper box and only sighed when he saw his own face staring back at him. "Is there anything useful?" He asked out loud, causing many people to look at him. He let out a huge sigh as he began flipping through the pages and it was only then when someone's face grabbed his attention.

**"ANNUAL SERVANT BIDDING, TONIGHT AT SIX-THIRTY P.M. AT THE OLD DEPARTMENT BUILDING JUST AT THE VERY EDGE OF HOGSMEAD ALLEY. BE THERE, STARTING BID: $1200 BIDDING ITEM, DRACO MALFOY. INCARCERATED AND BROKEN IN AZKABAN. GOOD AS A CLEANING SERVANT AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU'LL HAVE HIM DO."**

Harry reread the paper countless amounts of times before finally placing it inside of his overcoat. Was this his chance to free his guilt? Was this his chance at true love? Many had believed he'd fancied Ginny in and out of Hogwarts but that was a rumour, and it was most likely something Ginny had started herself at the time. Harry sighed and began to make his way outside of the store. "The Department building..." He idly thought to himself as he casually walked on and then it had hit him, the price. Could he even afford such an amount? True, he was after all, Harry Potter and he was very rich but he knew that people from all around would be bidding on Draco. He'd just have to be the most intimidating and perhaps it would be good to arrive early.  
Draco, he'd be able to see him again and make amends. Harry smiled to himself and let out a small laugh, he could possible change everything for the better.

* * *

Draco hadn't liked the idea of being forced to take a shower and or clean himself but he had to admit, he needed it more than anything. His hair became soft again as the warm water rushed down his head and the rest of his body. He breathed slowly as he washed his body with a nice smelling cleansing ointment. As he let the large suds of soap fall off of him, it finally had hit him; He was only cleaning himself to be sold away and most likely be brought back to Azkaban.  
After ten more minutes of self pleasure, he'd finally stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He felt rather grim as he saw the clothes hung up for him on the door rail. The typical white polo with the black tie and dress slacks. Slowly, he dressed himself while making sure he looked somewhat efficient. His hair, once perfect, was now very shaggy and that's something he could never fix. After he had brushed his teeth, he checked himself one more time idly bringing his hand to a place near the crook of his neck. There sat a large reddish and purple bruise. He flinched slightly as he touched it rubbing his fingertips over the soft bruised skin.  
Two years prior to this, he'd been bought by a wealthy merchant who only used Draco's body for his own personal pleasure. When Draco was finally broken and couldn't even move a muscle, he'd accused the blond of stealing something and had him sent back to Azkaban. The bruise was more like a branding, a reminder that he'd never be free.  
At that moment, the door had burst open revealing the two guards. The same one had jerked him hard by the arm, pulling him out of the restroom. "A few more hours to go, you'll need to get just a bit to eat." Draco didn't say anything to that, he didn't even have an appetite and he knew the guards figured that out.  
"Serves the git right!" Ron said, half laughing as he read through the Prophet. Harry sat beside him with a more somber expression, something that only Hermione had caught. "Look at him! Being sold like a rat, that's what he deserves, what do you say Hermione?" Hermione caught sight of Harry but blocked his face out of her mind. She nodded, laying her head on Ron's shoulder.  
The three sat outside on Harry's porch and looked at the changing sky. Harry tried his best to block out the hurtful things his friends were saying, it was good that he only told Luna about how he really felt. "I'm bidding on him, tonight. I plan to win." This caused both of the two to stop and look at him with mixed expressions. Ron wore and angry one while Hermione wore a rather worried one. "You're mental! Didn't you hear, he steals things, he's a liar and an ex-death eater. Why would you have him in your house?" Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yes Harry! He's a bad person, he and his whole family_" "He has no family, his father died and his mother went missing. Unlike the two of you, I believe in second chances. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got an auction to attend."

* * *

Harry disapparated and found himself standing outside of Luna's new house. Cautiously, he knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer. In about a second, Luna had opened the door and only stared into Harry's piercing green eyes. "Luna...can you come with me? I'm going to an auction!" Luna continued to stare but gently spoke, "An auction...I've heard of them before! You see, daddy's never taken me to one but he's bid on tons of items. What are we going to bid on?" Harry stayed silent for a while as Luna walked out of the house wearing the most outlandish clothes. Bright yellow overalls and another loud orange blouse. Her hair was down and it gently framed her face. She wore brown rain boots on her feet coated in mud.  
"We're bidding for Draco Malfoy." Harry said, trying to hide the confusion in his face.

* * *

There Draco stood on a stage, not daring to face the crowd. The two guards had roughly forced him up the stage and caused him to trip once or twice. The crowd had burst with laughter lowering his self esteem even more. About that time, Harry and Luna had entered the warehouse and found seats close to the stage so that Draco was completely visible in the light.

He looked more than tired, he looked empty. His once bright grey eyes now looked pitch black and his usual tidy hair was now shaggy and layered on top of that it lightly brushed his shoulders. He had not noticed Harry nor Luna until a guard jerked his head upward so he was once again forced to look at the crowd. His gaze had immediately fallen on the two sitting infront of him and now he wore an expression of fear.  
"Why is he here?" Draco thought to himself as he attempted to avoid the brunettes gaze. At that moment, two more people came running down the large aisle and made their way to two empty seats next to Harry and Luna. The two people were Ron and Hermione, both gazing at Draco. He quickly turned his head away not daring to look at the two he couldn't face all of them, not when he was like this. Were they here to make him feel pain? None of them possibly could want to bid on him so what was it? Why were they being so cruel? He looked down and saw them all whispering with each other...they were most likely mocking him. He couldn't help it as a single tear slid down his cheek but it was much to small for anyone to notice.

At that moment the sound of a gavel hitting a wooden surface rang through the large room causing everyone to fall silent. Draco looked down at the four one more time and saw Ron, Harry and Hermione all nod. All heads faced the front as the speaker began to talk. His voice was the deep serious type. "We are pleased all of you can join us tonight...the starting bid: $12,000." Harry felt a twinge of pain run through his body. He'd read twelve hundred dollars, not twelve thousand. He was, obviously mistaken.

"$12, 500!" Said Ron nervously receiving gasp from all around. Harry smiled just a bit, so the plan was working how it should've. For a while, no one said a word and as the speaker lifted the gavel, one gentlemen rose and yelled, "$13,500." In opposition to him, Luna rose and calmly spoke, "$14,900." Many men had looked around the room surprised when they saw a young girl like Luna bidding. Laughter went through the crowd as another man had stood up and yelled, "$15,000!" This time Ron rose and clearly yelled, "$16,000." In sheer envy, another had risen and bid a thousand higher than Ron. Nervously, Hermione rose, shaking slightly and yelled, "$17,000." More laughter could be heard as men began to rise and outbid her. All the while, Draco watched helplessly as men threw out money just to claim him as theirs. When it seemed this would never end, Harry rose with the calmest expression on his face and yelled, "$45,500." The room fell silent. Before another man had a chance to bid anything, the gavel hit its wooden surface.

"Sold to the man with the beetle glasses!" The speaker said, banging his gavel continuously. "Now, get young Malfoy ready." One of the guards near Draco took him firmly by the arm and placed what looked like a white handkerchief on his face. His grey eyes rolled to the back of his head and his knees gave out causing him to fall. Harry stood up almost instantly and rushed to the stage, catching him before he hit the ground. The guards looked at him with small distaste as he slowly sat Draco up. "What did you do to him?" Harry asked with anger filling his eyes.

"We numbed his senses, he's pretty useless now." The guard said with no care in his voice. Harry held the lifeless Draco in his arms and looked down at him with nothing but a worried expression on his face. Ron, Hermione and Luna had by this time, jumped on the stage and joined Harry; each of them taking money from their pockets. The speaker had emerged from behind his guards and held his hand out, demanding money. The other three handed Harry their money as he combined his own with theirs. Without saying a word, he placed the money in the Speaker's hand who conducted a sinister smile. "He'll be back in no time." He said as Harry held Draco even tighter. Harry gave his three friends one last thankful nod before disapparating back to his home in Godric's Hollow.

* * *

Draco had woken up with a painful ache in his head. At first, he'd found himself wondering why he'd been there in the first place, but then the realization stabbed him in the side like a white hot knife. He'd been...he'd been bided and what was worse is that he was servant to Harry Potter. For the first time since last night, he allowed himself to cry. Tears flowed down his pale cheeks as his eyes puffed and his face became a fluorescent red.  
Harry Potter, the boy he'd been rivals with through school, the boy who lived finally had won against him. Draco had lost everything, he didn't even belong to himself and that was made clear by a new growing pain on his arm. A branding, that's what it was and the full realization had finally hit him...Harry had won. Harry had won everything and now, the branding on Draco's arm was a painful reminder and most things in his life were as well.  
At that moment, the bedroom door flung open revealing Harry and Ron. Draco sat up almost instantly and the two could tell that he was holding his breath. Harry was the first to walk into the room, holding his hand out as if the blond was a wild animal that would strike of run away at any moment. "Draco," He began in such a soft voice it sounded as if he was confronting a lover. Draco didn't say a word, his hurt grey eyes only stared into the piercing green ones. "I'm not going to hurt you." Harry had finally advanced far enough into the room so he could stroke the soft blond hair. Draco felt a hot fury rise in his chest and he slapped Harry's hand away from his hair.  
"How dare you treat me like I'm a wild animal!" He yelled as he rose off of the bed. He knew he was in no position to be yelling or asking any questions but he still held some of his pride. "So tell me, why have you bought me? To mock me, is that what it is? Why must you be so evil." Ron pushed past Harry and forcefully grabbed Draco by the collar.

"You should be the last person accusing someone of being evil, you dirty rotten bastard." Said Ron, pushing Draco hard on the ground. "Be thankful Harry had the heart to house someone like you." "Ron!" Harry shouted while kneeling down next to Draco and attempting to help him up. As expected, Draco had pushed Harry's hand away with a powerful force. The blond rose and left the two men standing there. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but he just couldn't stay in their presence.

Hours had passed and Draco had absolutely no idea what to do. Harry and Ron had left earlier for work leaving Draco alone by himself. Harry had already told Draco that there was no way to escape without the brand on his arm burning him and later alerting Harry himself. He'd left food for Draco on the dinner table. Draco didn't eat anything at all in fact he stayed in bed for most of the day. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't leave the house so what was there?

Bored, that's what he was, bored. Sleeping for a full eight hours wasn't going to cut it so he decided to get up and do something: cook. It wasn't much like Draco at all and he told himself that as he made his way to the kitchen.

When he entered the kitchen, he saw Harry didn't really have a ton of food in his refrigerator, (Draco had no idea what a refrigerator was at the time) instead about six bottles of black liquid sat side by side on the shelves. Draco hadn't thought much of it he only continued to cook. Every Once in awhile, he'd glanced at the clock and saw that Harry would be back soon. At that time, he didn't even want to be seen by Harry so when he heard the door open he quickly made his way upstairs not bidding Harry a thing.

* * *

**Hey y'all! Yes, I'm still working on Sympathy...etc but I'm at a block so while I'm thinking, I'm going to post two new stories for you to read. Tell me what you think about think about them. Please read and review and if you have any ideas, remember to leave a review.**


	2. Forever to Touch You

_**~Forever to Touch You~**_

It was around twelve o'clock midnight and Harry found himself sitting in an armchair stationed in Draco's room. He didn't know why, but watching Draco sleep had calmed him. His life, even after the war was very stressful and telling people these problems only complicated situations. He found that watching the blond in his slumber made everything better and sometimes even whispering his problems to him, even though he was asleep, lifted enough tension off of his chest. Occasionally, on nights when Draco was in a deep sleep Harry would gently kiss his cheek knowing that if he'd ever been caught, Draco would attack him.

* * *

"You know, you don't have to cook for me." Harry said as he walked downstairs, buttoning up his overcoat. As usual, Draco didn't say a word he only slammed the plate on the table and left the kitchen. Harry watched as he went out of view and sighed slightly. Two weeks and their relationship was still as progressive as a lion falling for a lamb. Draco would usually if not always ignore Harry's greetings, and whenever Harry made any food for Draco to eat, it was usually thrown away or given to a dog that would come and sit at the front door.  
All in all, Harry had forgotten what Draco sounded like. Sometimes, the blond would mumble things to himself, but they were much too quiet for Harry to catch. So there he sat, eating eggs, bacon and a pancake. He had thanked the blond but never, had he received a 'You're Welcome' or anything of the sort. He didn't like the idea at all, but he had continued to eat his meal without waiting for Draco to return.

* * *

"Ginny said she was coming over later today." Ron said as he entered Harry's office. The black haired many only stared back at him. "Coming over to my house?" That was all that he could muster. "Why? I'm obviously not going to be there..."  
"Well, she said she was just going to drop some food by. She may stay over and wait for you to get home." Ron said, fiddling with a quill on Harry's desk. "How's Draco doing? Is he giving you any trouble?" Harry was rather offended by this question and tried to ignore it. It was Ron who continued to press the subject, angering Harry even more.  
"He's really not trouble at all. He does what he's told, and he cleans and cooks for me." That is not what Harry had wanted to say and it was far from it. The thought of Draco being a servant for him in the first place made a twinge of guilt go down his body. On top of that, the fact that Draco was bound to him by a cursed mark made matters even worse. Ron began to go on about how much Draco deserved it and how Harry needed to treat him roughly. Harry, even though he tried his best to ignore him, had no choice but to pretend and agree.  
_

* * *

Draco was, as usual, caught up in cleaning around the dusty house. Occasionally, he'd have to kill spiders and many other weird looking insects and animals. He never really had time to practice magic and if he did, without Harry's permission the mark on his arm sent a wave of pain through his body. At that moment, Draco was finding it hard to see anything because of all of the dust floating around and clogging the air. If it wasn't for the loud knock on the door, he would've still been caught in his dusty mess.  
Quickly, he rushed to open it and allowed the cool air to rush in and blow some dirt off of his face. There in front of his, even though his vision was foggy, he saw the young Ginny Weasley holding a package in her hand. For a split second, the two only stared at each other before Draco moved back and allowed her entrance. She stared at him as she made her way into the house, closing the door firmly behind her. "So," She began waving her hand and moving the dust out of the way. "You've earned your place I see?" Draco was all to use to this question and he didn't dare say a word back to her. He swiftly moved past her while keeping his head down and ignoring her devilish glare.  
"I asked you a question, you slave. I want an answer so answer me." At that moment, the mark on his arm sent a burning sensation through his body causing him to get weak to his legs. He had fallen to his knees while grasping the lower part of his right arm. He felt rather sick to his stomach as he heard the clank of Ginny's heels. Slowly, she kneeled down beside him and said, "So, you have truly earned your place." Reluctantly, the blond had nodded showing signs of sheer distress. The moment his head rose back up, the pain vanished and he was able to stand again. He stood before Ginny who only smiled at him.  
"I'm rather hungry you see, I made some food for Harry to eat but obviously, he is not here. Can you_You will fix me something to eat in the next ten minutes." She commanded, waving her hand as a signal. Draco didn't even have to be told twice. He quickly made himself scarce and scurried into the kitchen. He rustled through kitchen cabinets as fast as he could just taking random boxes out. He summoned a skillet and preheated the stove trying his best to get food ready fast. He was doing the opposite of what he wanted to do and that was show fear; Ginny had gotten the best of him. Sure, he'd felt small twinges of pain when he'd disobey Harry's orders but that didn't stop him from ignoring the black haired man, but Ginny really meant it.  
A single tear had escaped him as he began to cook the red-heads meal. No matter how nice Harry would ever be to him, he was still in hell, he wasn't at all a free man and nothing would change that.

* * *

Harry was rubbing the dark purple bags under his eyes when he saw that it was finally time for him to go home. He knew that Ginny was at his house and he didn't want to keep her waiting at all. After making sure that all his stuff was with him, he quickly disapparated.  
After a painful twenty seconds or so, Harry landed in his living room. Much to his surprise, he heard a squeal from the sofa behind him and he turned to see Ginny. She leapt to her feet and ran to Harry, engulfing him in a tight hug. "Harry! I made you dinner, come on, taste it!" She said releasing him from her grip and tugging his arm, leading him into the kitchen. As he entered, he saw Draco over the sink washing every single dish. He only got to see a back view of the blond but by the look of it, he seemed to be trembling and what surprised Harry the most was the large purple bruise nearly taking up his whole arm. Much to Ginny's dismay, Harry quickly walked over to Draco and retrieved his trembling arm. Almost a second after that, Draco pulled it back with a strong force. Before Harry had a chance to say anything, he saw the tear streaks going down his servants face.  
"Draco," He said quietly in confusion and bewilderment. Draco didn't reply to this, instead he took his hands out of the dish water, dried them off and walked very quickly out of the kitchen. Harry wanted to say something, but no words came out of his mouth. He knew that Draco was crying, he could've asked him what was wrong, he could've stopped but he didn't. He chose to let Ginny cling his arm and take him into the kitchen.  
Draco could hardly even make it to his bed before he crashed down on the soft mattress and began to cry his heart out. Memories of his mother and father filled his head as every single tear dropped. Memories of his friends, Pansy and Blaise seemed to have popped into his head and he began to wonder how on Earth they were doing. They were free, much like Harry and his friends, Draco was the only one who had his life taken away from him.

* * *

Harry had made his way into Draco's room later that night after he made sure the blond was asleep. He sat on his bed, near his injured arm and pulled his wand from inside of his coat. The wand tapped the surface of the purple skin and instantly, the colour began to come back. To his joy, Draco's arm was completely healed and all that remained was his seal. Harry leaned over and gently placed his lips on Draco's. The blond didn't move, he only began to breathe faster. Harry quickly rose and left the room, stepping on a floorboard in the process. Seconds after Harry left, Draco rose from his slumber.  
He looked toward the doorway as if to see someone standing there but no one emerged. As he began to lay back down, his hand made its way to his injured arm. To his surprise, it was the once purple skin was its usual pale colour again and it looked as if it had never been injured. A smile slowly made its way to his face as he laid fully back down still caressing his arm with his finger tips. As his eye lids slowly become heavy he finally feels the moist sensation on his lips and brings his two fingers to his wet lips and feels with sudden surprise. He'd known, but he had not the slightest idea who, or when but someone had kissed him and the same person who kissed him had healed his arm.

* * *

The smell of burnt bacon reached the very top of the staircase causing the slumbering blond to rise from his bed. Perhaps Harry had hit his head when he woke up and supposed that it was his turn to be the servant or...perhaps he was just trying to be nice. Anyway, breakfast was still burnt and the smell was hideous.  
Draco forced himself out of bed and prepared himself in the bathroom after that, he slowly made his way down stairs into the kitchen which was clouded with thick smoke. There, in the center of it all stood Harry still attempting to cook. "You idiot!" Was all Draco could muster as he firmly pushed Harry out of the way and turned off the stove.  
"Now look what you've done, you've nearly caught the place on fire!" Harry still hadn't said a single word, he only looked shocked as Draco had violently seized him by his arms. "You bought me so you wouldn't have to do this stuff, am I right?" Harry only nodded as the blond slowly released him and said, "I was only trying to make breakfast for you..." Draco angrily glared at him. Was he trying to mock him? Draco opened the window allowing all the smoke to make its way outside and clear the house. "Go to hell Harry." He muttered before turning his back to the brunette and washing Harry's burnt dishes.

There stood the brunette with more than a frown on his face. He'd been trying to do everything that would make the blond happy and all Draco would ever do to was ignore him or in this case, insult him. He stared at the man and was greatly intrigued by how his white-blond hair fell down his neck and was even long enough to lightly brush his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Harry managed lightly before turning around and heading out of the door. Draco had waited for the sound of the door slamming before he finally let out a sigh of guilt. He knew that Harry was, trying his best but he had a hard way of showing it. He also knew that Harry was trying to minimize his pain as much as possible. If only he'd stayed for a while longer, the two could've possibly made up but he'd have to wait until Harry had gotten home.

* * *

At times, the life of a servant could be boring but there was almost always something to do. Harry could hardly ever keep his own room clean so Draco found cleaning his room entertaining. Ever so often, he'd find pictures of his family and his friends. The magic was slowly wearing off but sometimes, the pictures would move more than they were supposed to. Draco would dust Harry's shelves and make sure his bed was made up for him when he arrived home.

That day though, he'd discovered that Harry had already made up his bed and dusted his own shelves leaving Draco would nothing to do in Harry's room. He'd hurried already in the other rooms so all in all he didn't have a thing left to do because Harry had done everything for him. He found that laying down on the ground preoccupied him to some degree so that day, he rested by simply laying on the ground.  
In his train of thought, he heard a rather loud bang on the front door. Quickly, he rose and darted down stairs finally reaching the door. Grasping the handle, he slowly twisted open and revealed the same, curly haired blue eyed wonder. She wore the raggedy orange overalls with her loud yellow blouse and shoes: There in front of him stood, Luna Lovegood.  
She didn't wait to be invited in doors she only made her way through softly brushing the door frame with her finger tips. Draco didn't even think he noticed her as she strolled past him, shutting the door on her own.  
"Are you looking for someone?" Draco asked while following her upstairs. "Because if you're looking for Harry he's_" "I wasn't looking for Harry, I was looking for you..."  
_

* * *

After his one slip up last night, he had to pay the consequences; going out with Ginny. Other people would consider that a blessing, but he didn't really love Ginny. She had set him up so there was no way for him to say they're "Just friends." His heart belonged to someone else and only he and Luna knew that but Ginny, slowly but steadily was aiming to ruin that.

* * *

**READ! REVIEW! GOOD DAY! I DON'T HARRY POTTER!**


	3. There's No Real Love In You

_**~There's No Real Love In You~**_

One could agree that she was strange. The way she looked around the room was enough to scare a person into believe that she was looking directly into their soul. She seemed in some way, independent or not like the others. The thing that had surprised the blond the most was the fact that Luna had made her own food and cleaned her own plate. After that, the two mainly just sat at the dinner table, Draco looked only at the wooden surface while the young lady in front of him stared directly into his eyes.  
"So," He began, attempting to break the ice between the two. "Why've you come, I mean...you simply can't be here for me." Luna only cocked her head to the side at his statement and simply shook her head. "You see," She began still turning her head. "When I look at you this way, I can see you better." Draco began to tense, whether it was from anger or from just being nervous he didn't know. She was avoiding his question and that was clearly angering him.  
"I came here for you, you didn't see me, that night at the auction? I just think...we can be friends." Luna softly replied. "Are you hungry?" She continued and this, surprised the blond. He was being showed kindness by someone who wasn't at all Harry. A smile cut across his face and strangely, he felt happy around her. He wasn't lonely like he normally was and that weight of boredom suddenly lifted from his chest. As she began babbling on, he to cocked his head to the side so Luna wouldn't feel strange by herself.

* * *

There was exactly an hour until Harry had gotten off of his shift, and that left an hour until his date. Did he want to go on it? No, not at all and in fact he even thought of pretending he was sick but he couldn't. In everyone else's mind, Ginny's included this was suppose to be the proposal date. Proposal, just as it sounded: They expected Harry to propose to Ginny. People had been talking about it at work and he even saw hints of it in the paper. He was going to end it today, he was going to tell Ginny that he wasn't at all into, girls and then he was going to tell her whom he was actually attracted to. That would just go lovely...  
It seemed as if time was ticking faster just for him, just so he could meet his simply demise. Nothing good would come out of the night and he knew it, he'd probably lose is friends for it also. Click...Click...Click... Ten minutes had already been eaten away and he was still sitting at his desk, dreading the whole night itself. Click...Click...Click...That was all he could pay attention to. Time was still eating itself and before he knew it, there were five minutes left. Click...Click...Click... And it was time. Before he had a moment to think this open, his fire place erupted into flames and out of the rising ash came Ginny with her same radiant red cheeks and wide smile.  
"You're not even dressed! Go home, get some dress robes on and I'll be waiting in your office." She said waving her hand and signaling Harry like he was a dog. Without a word, he rose and walked into the fire place. If he was anymore depressed, he would've said the wrong location, which he thought he did, but he ended up in his own house. To his surprise, he heard laughing, and it wasn't just anybody laughing, it was Draco laughing. Quickly, he rushed upstairs to the source of it and saw both Draco and Luna in the bathroom doing tricks with the water. As soon as Harry had heard the laugh, it vanished right when his servant saw him and all of the water splashed back into the bath tub. "Hi," Harry managed, that was all he could. He felt rather jealous that someone like Luna could add humour into the blonde's life but when ever Harry tried he always did something bad. "You two are having fun."  
"It is quite fun, he's told me how boring it is to be locked in a house all day while you go out and about your business." Luna pressed. "You should really feed him more, he is as thin as a twig. And on the topic, I'd wish to know if you would permit Draco to go out...with me on a friendly activity only if you'd allow it." Harry nodded without thinking, he was too angry with himself and his friend. Draco, on the other hand was much more surprised he could even feel the seal lightly fading. Angrily, Harry marched out of the bedroom and made his way into his room.

His greatest fear was that his blond would fall for someone else. Surely, he couldn't fall for someone like Luna. She was a good person but she wasn't his type, but neither was Harry. Draco, was very easy to get but very hard to keep and that was true in more ways than one. Angrily, Harry pulled on his dress robes and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't like it, he didn't like that he was dressing to go out with Ginny and not his blond, he didn't at all like that everyone expected him to propose to her that night. Did he not have a say in anything, and previously right before his eyes the one he really loved was playing in the bathroom with his friend.

He looked at himself in the mirror: Untidy hair, ruffled robes, pale skin...he looked miserable. It took effort for him to even leave his room that night. As soon as he began to make his way downstairs, he wish he hadn't because Draco caught a glimpse of him. The blonde stopped without saying a word and only stared. His facial expression was much different...it wasn't angry, it was amazed. For a split second, time could've stopped, the world could've been ending and the two would not have known, it was their moment. Slowly, Harry made his way down the his eyes still focused on the being in front of him. Draco stayed there and didn't move a muscle, it was as if a lion was stalking down on his prey. The moment was almost perfect as he stood inches away from his butler and then, "Harry, why are you so dressed?"

It was Luna who'd ruined everything. Draco turned away without saying a word and quickly walked back down the staircase but then stopped, with his back turned toward Harry. "I hear you're going on a date, with Ginny?" Harry had become so stiff he wasn't even sure his heart was beating. Why would she say that? Harry had no other choice but to agree and after he did, Draco finally made himself scarce.

* * *

As Harry predicted, Ginny was as beaming as ever but not just in looks. Yes, her long red hair fell perfectly on her pale shoulders and her freckled face exposed her radiant smile, but Harry wasn't feeling at all happy.

"So," Ginny began as the two sat in the expensive restaurant, staring at each other. "Yesterday, I was looking at some low priced flats...I think you'd enjoy them very much. They're located near the countryside but not too far from the burrow." Harry was waiting for her to finish and when she did, he only remained quiet. Ginny stared at him as if it was his turn to speak but what could he say? For a while, only silence dwelled between the two; the only time anyone spoke was when they were to take orders. Harry, meanwhile, was having an emotional argument inside of himself. No, he had no feelings for Ginny, but he didn't want her to make a scene which she probably would. He needed to end it before things got bad. He was ready at any moment, all his courage was gathered until Ginny announced loud enough for many to hear, "Are you not proposing to me?" Now, there were many famous people around them sitting at different tables but Harry was the most famous amongst them all. He knew that, if he said no then everything would go horrible but he had to.  
He thought of Draco, his beautiful blond at home crying his heart out and that was enough to allow him to make his decision.

* * *

Draco was walking rather sheepishly behind Luna. As they turned on a muggle street he felt more obliged to show himself. He wasn't at all very sure where they were going but anything was better than being cooped in a house.  
The night air was fresh and best of all it was a very clear night, not a single cloud in the sky. Draco, whom hadn't been outside in weeks wanted to enjoy every last breath, every last sound, and every single thing. On the streets, outside of cafe's there were many people singing as by passers threw money into their cases. He saw young couples dancing to the music, strolling hand in hand in parks, and he saw the expressions of happiness on their faces, their eyes were radiant. He envied them and he suddenly felt resentful. This feeling, however was quickly expelled as a fountain near him had just erupted to life. Its cool water splashed on both he and Luna as excited couples ran hand in hand just to throw pennies inside of it and dance just a bit more. Draco saw to young people who were more than happy, spinning around and moving to the various types of music playing on the streets. They looked like they didn't belong and seeing them made Draco forget about everything, seeing them...made him happy.  
Luna had grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the wonderful site. He wanted to stay and watch but it wasn't his story...it was theirs. He let Luna guide him through crowds of people and even amongst the chattering, he heard the musicians singing and playing their instruments and above it all he heard, "Oh May, put your arms around me what you feel is what you are and what you are is beautiful...Oh May you wanna get married! ?" Luna pulled him through and they ran right past the young boy who continued to sing. He was the best of them all, at least in Draco's opinion.  
"Where are we going?" He asked, trying to turn his head to see the boy singing but Luna ignored his question and the two suddenly ran inside of a classy looking restaurant. Draco faintly remembered going to restaurants like it in his past but it still brought back bad memories. What surprised him the most though was a the horrible scream from a woman. He didn't see her well but he saw her god enough to know who she was: Ginevera Weasley.

* * *

Harry hadn't anticipated this reaction! Ginny was a mad woman, she had made the biggest scene ever. Not only was she yelling at him, but she poured the whole wine bottle on his as well. He had no time to explain anything he just had to take her yelling and abuse. He knew reporters from the Prophet were taking in every single thing that was happening but he didn't care, he'd had a bit too much to drink to care. Ginny was still rambling about as frightened waiters and waitresses tried to calm her down and Harry was reaching his fuse. In the middle of the violent lecture she was giving him, he simply rose, turned his back and headed toward the door. He didn't expect to see Luna and Draco at the entrance, that stunned him.  
There was, for a second a very brief stare down before Harry finally left the premises. Draco didn't know whether to follow him or not but Harry looked very distraught. Before he could do a single thing, he heard various gasps: They'd seen him, and to make matters worse, he already saw quills writing away. Quickly, both he and Luna left. The two headed back toward the fountain until Draco saw Harry staring at the man singing from earlier. He told Luna to go ahead and he made his way toward the brunette.  
"Harry," He said, coming beside him. Harry was slightly startled as he jumped a bit at the mention of his name. He didn't face Draco, his head was down in a sad manner. "Did you love her?" Harry tensed up a bit, but he shook his head and said, "No, I didn't." He faced Draco and looked directly into his eyes. "It's you."  
This caused Draco's heart to skip several beats. Harry...loved him? He knew the brunette had to be drunk at this moment but it didn't stop him from progressing toward him, ready for a kiss. Draco didn't know what to do as Harry softly gripped his arms. Draco could smell Harry's strong cologne as he progressed toward him. Draco only stayed still and then, Harry's lips had barely touched his before he turned away.  
"I can't..." Draco mumbled before quickly walking away. There were tears in Draco's eyes as he quickly moved through the crowd with his head down. Was Harry playing him? He didn't know and frankly at the moment, he didn't really care.

* * *

The next day, much to Draco's dismay Harry had a day off. The two hadn't said anything about the attempted kiss in fact, things were normal. Draco continued to clean around the house while Harry got some of his Auror work out of the way. There was a yearning in Draco's heard wanting to at least touch Harry but he couldn't.

Harry on the other hand was maybe feeling just as worse. What he'd done was foolish and he'd screwed his life up, not that it was the first time. The Prophet had been thrown at his front door and he read the events of last night over and over again. Ron had angrily fire called him and accused him of making his sister look like a fool and Hermione had just made him feel bad... Draco, had also received the paper. He suddenly felt great sorrow for hurting Harry even more. Harry was indeed, depressed. He avoided any eye contact with Draco and he did many of Draco's chores before he had a chance to.

It wasn't until dinner, when they were finally able to see each other, Draco had had enough of the silent treatment. As usual, Harry made him his meal and this time, he actually ate it. Harry looked very astonished as he ate the whole thing and left nothing on the plate and then Draco simply said, "Thank you." Draco rose and walked behind Harry. He placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, bend down and kissed him softly on his forehead. Harry didn't know what to do as Draco walked away and continued his work about the house.

* * *

Days had passed and the two grew some sort of a relationship. They even engaged in conversation but they didn't get into depth about what they talked about. Harry allowed Draco to even leave the house when he pleased.

As far as a romantic relationship, the two really didn't have one Draco had only passed the kiss on Harry's forehead as a sign of respect, nothing more, nothing less. Harry knew though, that Draco had felt something for him even if he was hiding it and he was determined to get it out of him, more sooner than later.

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who has favourited the story, I'm so happy you like it! Stay tuned for the next chapter and please review...please...please..**

**Remember, I don't own what Ms. Rowling does.**


	4. A Tired Song Keeps Playing

**Author's Note: End of the Year Exams are coming up, what a pain! Anyway, writing this story made me somewhat happy so have fun reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

** A Tired Song Keeps playing on a Tired Radio**

"You're mental aren't you? Falling for someone like him?" The redhead bellowed at his friend. Harry only rolled his eyes at Ron's rambling. He wasn't even sure what everyone was angry about. Did they think they had any control of his love life?  
"Are you and your whole family mad just because I didn't go perfectly with your little sister? Heads up, I don't love her at all! She's a great woman but she's not fit for me_" "So you leave her for some slave! ? How dare you Harry, if anything, she needs to come before Draco!" Harry didn't want to attack Ron, honestly he didn't but Ron had just gone much too far. Without thinking, Harry had drawn his wand and pointed it at his friend whom flew back, crashing into Harry's desk with a loud thud. Ron stood up and in the same manner, drew his wand from his pocket and attacked Harry with an even stronger curse.  
Harry almost dodged it but it hit him roughly on his left side sending him flying back. This was not how he wanted the discussion to go, but Ron provoked him and even if this was a very childish way of settling a fight, Ron had to pay.

* * *

Both Draco and Luna sat happily in the living room both watching television. This was, of course outlandish to the two but Harry wanted them to get use to normal-muggle things. It wasn't at all the first time Draco had watched TV. The first time, which wasn't too long ago, Harry agreed that since their first date in public would stir everyone, they needed to have somewhat of a small one so they watched a movie. Harry had picked a horror movie and aside from his love gripping at his arm every two seconds, an image so graphic, so scary popped up out of nowhere and Draco ended up blasting the flat screen TV.  
Harry had most channels blocked while he was gone so he could avoid the mess that happened prior to him buying a new television. The two blondes weren't really watching anything exciting, just something about ghost. Draco discovered that the ghost on television were much different from the ones at his old school and figured that they were a bit more aggressive.

Midway into the television show, a loud crack was heard from the kitchen. Thinking that it was Harry, Draco rose and went forward to the location only to discover that it wasn't Harry at all, it was Hermione. She looked less than pleased when she saw him and even shot him somewhat of an evil glare.  
"Hello." Draco said nervously as she progressed forward and walked into the living room. Of course, she ignored him, not that he cared at all. Luna had risen from the couch to face her friend and gave her cherishing smile. She returned it but quickly, it vanished as Draco made his way into the living room.  
"Hello Luna, you don't mind if I talk to him for a while, do you? Alone?" For a while, the two girls looked at each other as if they were having some sort of stare down and then quietly, Luna rose and skipped upstairs. Both Draco and Hermione stared quietly at each other while Hermione made her way to the couch. There she sat, still not breaking her stare. Draco suddenly felt stupid just standing there as she looked at him.  
"What do you want?" He finally blurted, crossing his arms. "You're staring at me like I'm a zoo animal!" At this moment, Hermione rose to her feet clenching her fist very tightly and Draco could see the anger in her eyes.  
"Do you not know that is was because of you, Harry broke Ginny's heart?" Hermione yelled angrily, her eyes focused on Draco's large grey ones. Draco for one was angry, prior to her visit, Ron had also come to yell at him while Harry was away and that time, Luna wasn't there. This time, he believed he had enough self restraint not to hit Hermione but he wasn't really in the mood to take her insults.  
"Excuse me," He began itching his shaggy hair. "But you're implying that it is my fault. It was Harry's choice and if it makes anything better, I had no feelings for him at first..." Draco slowly began to trail off. Why were they blaming him for Harry's decisions? As far as he was concerned, Harry was quite old enough to make his own decisions without anyone's help. "If you were his real friend," Draco continued. "You'd let him be happy with his decisions! You wouldn't make him try to fall for someone he_" "He's my friend and I know him better so don't try to pretend you do!" Hermione yelled so loud and so high pitched that Draco nearly covered his ears.  
"I'm talking to you because he is my friend! He doesn't love you Draco, it's just a phase in fact...well he told us that he had no feelings for you, he just needed some kind of pleasure. You being is slave you know, well it's only natural for you to use him as he pleases..." Draco froze for a second and looked as if all of the life had been sucked out of him. He shook his head fiercely, he couldn't believe it. Hermione only nodded.  
"That's not true!" Draco yelled, trying to hide the tears rolling down his cheeks. "He's been so kind to me and_" "Only because he wants to get you to trust him. Perhaps it's best that I told you, right?" Draco didn't say a word he just ran past Hermione. He ran out of the house, he didn't want to be there anymore. He hadn't any idea where he was going but he just had to be free of that place for some time.

Miles away, Harry was on his hands and knees cleaning and picking up things on the floor. The fight with Ron wasn't as expected. Ron had given up midway leaving Harry to clean his own office without the help of his so-called friend. Was it Harry's fault that he didn't love Ginny? Was that a sin? In his opinion, it wasn't. If he didn't want to spend his life with a boastful redhead, nobody could make him. He wondered what Draco and Luna were doing, did they finally destroy the other television or did their curiosity get the best of them? That's what he'd hoped for, God knew he couldn't at all afford another television.

* * *

Very late that night, Harry had returned home to see Draco resting peacefully on the sofa. He didn't stir at all. Harry smiled and used his finger to move locks of hair from his face. He kneeled down, and as he normally would do, kissed Draco on the forehead and made his way upstairs.  
Harry didn't know it, but Draco was awake and aside from that, he was furious. He wanted to leave Harry, how could he even think of staying? The thought of Harry only using him was enough to make him sick. He'd just ignore Harry from now on, he wouldn't even acknowledge him unless told to do so.

The morning sun slowly crept into Harry's room waking him up. Quickly, he jumped out of bed and rushed to Draco's bed room. To his surprise, he wasn't there. The bed was neatly made up but aside from that, Draco was gone. Suddenly, Harry heard a loud clatter in the kitchen and smiled, Draco had just gotten up early.  
He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen and to his happiness saw the young Malfoy making breakfast but there was just something off about him. He didn't look as, delighted as he had been for the past few weeks in fact, he looked as he did the first few weeks when Harry had bought him, miserable. Harry found this strange. He walked into the kitchen and pulled Draco into a hug from behind. He was more than surprised when he received a hard nudge in the ribs and then he was heavily pushed back. For a second, he stood there rather bewildered and wondering what was wrong with Draco.  
"What's your problem?" Harry asked in a demanding tone. At this moment, Draco stopped cooking and turned to look at Harry.  
"You tell me Harry. In fact, I wonder why you even care." Draco angrily replied. The brunette only looked at him weird.  
"What are you talking about? Why are you all of a sudden acting like_" "Like what? Aware, well you only owe it to yourself! How could you Harry! I wasn't pretending for a moment it was only you! All that talk about, 'Draco you're not a servant,' and shit! You lied to me! You're using me I know you are! I thought you loved me, but you're just like every single person who's ever bought me, you try to get me to trust you and then..." Draco didn't want to, but he couldn't fight it. He let out a loud shudder and then he burst into tears.  
Harry stood there shocked for he didn't know what Draco was talking about. What was he suppose to do? As tears rolled freely down Draco's cheeks, Harry only stared. He could've helped but he was clueless as to what Draco was talking about. Unknowingly, he walked toward Draco and again tried to pull him into a hug but was roughly pushed away.  
"Draco, I don't know what you're_" "You're a liar Harry! You're evil and you are...ah! Leave me alone...go with your friends in fact, go with that red head! I know you love her, that mudblood Granger told me all about it! You wanted her instead didn't you, I was just a test wasn't I_" Harry couldn't believe it. Hermione, his best friend had lied about his love life and now she'd screwed with his relationship. Forcefully, Harry seized Draco's arm and pulled the blonde into him. He wasn't at all sure what he was doing but he had to get his point across somehow. He forced Draco to stare into his blazing green eyes and the blonde was unable to move.  
"I'd never do anything like that! You know me!" Harry said and for a while, only silence followed that. The two looked into each others eyes until Draco had finally shaken his head and backed away. "I thought I did Harry, I really did." And with that, Draco went back to cooking breakfast, ignoring anything Harry said or did.

* * *

"Harry, what did you expect me to do! He's just playing you, and you know that!" Hermione yelled as she forcefully slammed her book down on the desk. "I think after what happened with him and his family, you'd be able to see past his facade."  
"What facade!" Harry yelled angrily. "He has nothing...well, for I while he had me." He looked down at his shoes, he didn't want to break down like Draco had. The feeling that Hermione had done that, lied behind his back was greater than any sadness he was feeling presently at the moment.  
"Harry..." Hermione quietly began. "I'm only looking out for you." "By lying!" Harry interjected. "How could you Hermione...we were friends, we still are! Why would you do that, it's not your choice who I end up with, it's not Ron's and it's not Ginny's! It's mine Hermione, it's mine! Why won't you understand that? Is it a crime that I'm in love with him? Is it a crime to love someone who has nothing! I want to make his life better but now he hates me! You'd never understand it Hermione, you have everything! A husband, a family parents! What about him? What about me! ?" Harry was silent as he let his words impact Hermione and she did indeed look petrified.  
Without another word, Harry turned to leave her to herself and even as he stomped loudly out of the room and shut the door as hard as he could, he still could hear her mutter, "Sorry..."

At home, Draco was on the ground cleaning what seemed to be a large ink spill created by Luna. Thankfully, she was on her knees helping him, the only problem was that she tended to clean the mess with her hair rather than a rag.  
Prior to the ink spill, the two had talked to each other about previous events and Draco felt somewhat better. Still, his heart still ached but here was nothing he could do about it. To dampen his day more, Luna he discovered was going on a three month vacation with her father so he'd ultimately be alone unless someone decided to show up and make his life a living hell.

"Do you really believe what Hermione said?" Luna asked while the two made sure the spot on the ground was nearly invisible. Draco was silent for a while, it was foolish of him to automatically assume that Hermione was telling the truth especially considering the fact that she was Ginny's sister-in-law.  
"I don't." Draco muttered sadly. "And, it was stupid of me to. I probably ruined everything I had with Harry and now there's no going back."  
Luna giggled a bit, though Draco found nothing funny about this situation so there was no surprise when he looked at her like she was crazy.  
"Harry is a very curious person," She began, slowly rising from her spot. "And I believe he'd forgive even the most darkest people who've ever walked the Earth. It's a benefit of being Harry Potter."  
As strange as it was, this warmed Draco inside and he smiled, maybe there was a chance.

* * *

Harry had the next day off and he showed no intention of waking up. His stomach was attacking him but he didn't feel like eating, in fact he wanted to starve. He felt like such a bad person and he didn't even know why. All he knew was that Draco hated him and to him that's all that mattered.  
Last night, Harry had to drown his sorrows and found that going to the local bar aided him in just that. He wasn't sure how much he drank but it was enough to make him sick in the morning. Above that, a loud stench made its way through the house. This caused Draco to hold his breath every twenty seconds as he cooked Harry's breakfast.  
It wasn't clear to him that Harry had gotten himself drunk until he opened the refrigerator and saw bottles of wine and brandy. Draco had felt sympathy at first but then only fury replaced it. The feeling of Harry getting drunk enraged him. Not that he couldn't trust his brunette but he just felt near overprotective of him. In anger, he'd taken the bottles from the refrigerator and threw them outside of the kitchen window.  
The sound of glass shattering woke Harry and quickly, he darted down the staircase. He didn't know whether to be shocked or frightened when he saw Draco throwing bottles out of the window in a rage. It took a while for the blond to finally notice him but when he did, he only continued emptying Harry's ice box.  
"Wait..." Harry said finally noticing that Draco was getting rid of his pleasure drinks. "Stop it! I need those!" And quickly, he ran toward Draco and attempted to seize his arms. Perhaps, Harry thought, Draco had gathered some immense strength because he didn't seem to be letting Harry stop him. "They make me feel better!" Harry said as he noticed only five more left.  
"Ha! How is that so! Why do they make you feel better?" Draco asked while taking about four in his hands. Harry flinched as they landed outside with a clattering thud and nearly lost it when Draco grabbed the final one.  
"THEY MAKE ME FEEL BETTER BECAUSE...YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" The sentence came out rather childish and he didn't intend that. He'd at least, gotten Draco's attention and for that he gave himself half credit. Draco's expression was very hard to read as he looked directly into Harry's eyes. It seemed as if the blond wanted to say something but Harry found this as his chance to get his point across.  
"Yeah, you heard me! You think I'm a liar, an evil person and just...it hurts me! You feel nothing, absolutely nothing for me!" Draco was still silent and stood stiffly as Harry progressed towards him, grabbing him by his arm. He hadn't any idea why he was surprised when Harry roughly kissed him. He had no time to think of how to react so he was rather emotionless.  
As quickly as Harry had come onto him, he'd retreated right back. He only stared at Draco with his hurt green eyes and it looked as if he was having a battle inside of him.  
"You feel nothing...for me? You can't feel nothing, please tell me that's not true!" Draco wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say. He wanted Harry to know that he was getting the wrong message. He wanted Harry to know that he felt love toward him, possibly even more than Harry felt for him, but he didn't know how to.  
With a knife in his heart, he watched as Harry slowly turned around on his heel and almost left the kitchen. This time Draco figured that it was his turn to make his move and he quickly progressed toward the brunette. He pulled him into a half embrace right before turning him around and aggressively smothering him in a lustful kiss.

Surprised by it all, Harry had tripped and fallen back taking Draco down with him. Draco didn't break the kiss once as he roughly embraced the brunette. Harry's breathing only increased as he tried his best to stay calm and to take in the moment but Draco had broken the kiss, still holding Harry.

He stared at his brunette for what seemed to be a life time. He didn't care, he only wanted to hold him. Harry's face was flushed completely. The force had knocked his glasses off of his face so things weren't at all clear to him. It was Draco's strong arm that prevented him from laying completely on the hard ground. Draco's other arm is what held both of them and levitated him above Harry.

"Do you believe me when I say that I love you?" Draco asked and to his happiness Harry, who was too shocked to talk only nodded.

* * *

**Please review! Also, I'm coming out with a new story, two new stories actually so stay tuned. Tell me please, if there are any errors so I can go and correct!**

**Today was somewhat of a bad day so reviews would be nice.**


	5. Don't Let it Build Up Inside of You

There she sat in a perfect posture while holding a cup of tea in her hand. Her red hair was tied in a messy bun while her bangs fell freely down her freckled face. Her cheeks radiated bright red as she stared angrily at the paper in front of her.  
The Daily Prophet's front page featured Harry, beaming and waving as he accepted the title of "Head of The Auror Office." Ginny read the paper with anger in her eyes. Never had he ever talked about becoming head of the Auror office while the two of them were together in fact, he talked about even wanting to quit being an auror. Yet, in this picture he was happy, happily shaking the hand of the retired Head of the Auror Office and the new Minister, Kingsley himself.  
Yes, this angered her but not as much as seeing the face of the young man next to him. There he stood, his white-blond hair grown slightly past his collar , and his grey glaring dreamily at Harry as he continuously shook Kingsley's hand.  
Draco Malfoy, ex- Death Eater and "slave" to Harry Potter but his facial expression said otherwise and Ginny knew it. How though, how could she prove the scandal? Draco could've easily been putting Harry under a curse or even slipping some potion into his drink. Harry, her Harry couldn't have left her for someone like Draco, and she'd go overboard to make sure of that.

"So," Draco teasingly began as he stepped through the doorway of the master bedroom. "How does it feel, Mr. Potter, to finally be in control? The main hunter of...Dark Wizards and...come on." He continued as he saw Harry laying face down on his bed. Draco rolled his eyes as he walked and sat down next to him. He softly ran his hands through Harry's curly black hair right before bending down and softly kissing the curls.  
"I love you." Harry quietly mumbled as Draco continued to kiss him. Reluctantly he sat up and let out a loud grunt. Draco stirred just a bit as Harry buried his face into the blonde's neck. Softly, he kissed him until the two both fell back on the bed, staring lazily at the ceiling.  
"If I'm Head of the Auror Office, I can assure your safety." Harry said in a low voice. "And I want you to be safe...I want us to be happy and I want nothing getting in the way of that." For a while, the two only held each other not daring to break the grasp. Draco continued to play with Harry's hair. Every once in awhile, he'd softly pull Harry's black curls and take some locks into his own hands.  
"I hate it." Harry finally said in a cruel voice. "I hate my curly hair. All my life...I wanted straight hair! Straight, blond hair!" Draco turned to look at Harry in a bit of disbelief. This was rather strange, Harry had been complimented greatly for his hair tons of times.  
"I love your hair Harry! It's beautiful, it matches perfectly with your eyes and those are also...wonderful. You're the only person that I've ever met with such pure green eyes...It almost makes me envy you." Draco said, sitting up. "It makes me wish I had something of my own with...green eyes, and curly hair_" "You want a baby." Harry said, cutting him off. For a while, there was nothing but pure silence. Draco looked down, wondering what to say. Was Harry accusing him of wanting a woman or what? As he thought on and on, a strange memory popped into his head. For gay mirages in the Wizarding world, it was possible for one person in the relationship to birth a child. Spells, potions or curses were needed though. Harry had probably known it as well, after all, he worked at the Ministry and that's where the potion for that was created.  
The potion or spell itself was quite tricky and worked almost like a guessing game. Yes, before a couple became intimate with each other for a night, they'd have to take the potion or cast the spell before. Afterwards, the carrier of the child would be a complete mystery until one of the men showed symptoms.

Draco looked sternly at Harry who stared directly back at him. "I'm not good for you Harry...starting a family with you it's just...I can't explain." At that moment, Harry quickly stood up on his feet and looked angrily down at the blond.  
"Who else then? Who else Draco, do you know how many years I've wanted you? All those times...I was afraid, I was afraid when I'd gotten your father sent to Azkaban because I knew that Voldemort would make you pay!" At this moment, Harry began to angrily pace around the room. At times, he'd mumble something to low for Draco to hear.  
"When I saw you for our sixth year, I was so happy! Voldemort hadn't hurt you, at least not as far as I could see! I wanted to watch over you, I wanted to protect you! I knew you were a Death Eater, and I guess I was being selfish when I followed you around, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay! Yes, call me nosy call me rude but I did it because I was in love with you, madly in love! That day I nearly killed you in the bathroom still haunts me, do you know that! All that time...you were so...perfect to me. I didn't want anyone to touch you, love you, or anything! I wanted you saved for me! My heart still leaks for you Draco, and it will never stop! This is why I made sure I was able to buy you, I know it's bad of me...but..." Harry trailed off, nervously looking to his side. "But..."  
"I know Harry, it's fine! I just want what's best for you." Said Draco calmly as he took a soft hold of Harry. "I just don't want people to think bad of you...at all." Draco placed his cheek on Harry's and softly embraced him.  
"I'm hungry!" Harry said, pushing away quickly. "I'm starving! Do you wanna go out for a bite?" Draco watched as Harry rushed out of the bed room and through the doorway with a beaming expression.  
"I'll go buy us something Harry, why don't you stay here." He said, progressing towards Harry and giving him a soft kiss on his warm lips. As soon as the kiss began, it broke as Draco pulled back from Harry and disapparated.

As usual, Draco received glares and stares from almost everybody with sense. He coldly stared back at them, making sure they saw the anger in his grey eyes, it seemed to work somewhat. Mothers put their children behind them as he walked by tossing numerous amounts of items into a basket. He smiled at one young woman about his age, she blushed slightly but her father tugged gently on her arm.  
"What are you playing at?" Her father asked Draco in a very stern voice. "Stay away from my daughter you hear?"  
"Dad!" The young witch said under her breath. "Stop it! You are embarrassing me!" Draco found this rather humorous but continued on his way. He could still hear the two bickering even as he left the isle.  
Ten minutes later, Draco found that he'd had everything he needed and went to go check out. The store owner most likely didn't trust Draco, for he kept a stern eye on him. Draco could've easily laughed at this but he was too occupied by the man's daughter from before. She was right behind him and apparently, she'd brought friends.  
Her father had to be proud of her because even to Draco she was radiantly beautiful. Her long straight blond hair sat perfectly down her back and glistened in any visible light. Her face looked soft and beautiful and Draco watched as her brown eyes disappeared every time she blinked.  
Quickly, he turned away from her and took his items. Yes, the woman was pretty but she wasn't his type, besides, Harry was probably dying of hunger back at home.

"Why are you here! We couldn't just talk somewhere else! I don't want Draco to think I'm cheating on him!" Harry yelled angrily at Ginny who sat comfortably on the couch.  
"Well, I want him to think that! I want him to come inside and leave you just like you left me!" Ginny retorted, crossing her arms. "And still you feel nothing!"  
"Ginny, you are my friend and I have a lot of respect for you, please, I'm begging you not to make me lose that." Harry said, standing over her. "Let's talk about this later."  
"No, I want him to come! I want him to feel the way I_" "I'm not going to go back to you Ginny! If I had any feeling about it, this ruined it! If I don't love you, it's my business not yours! You can never force love, and you know that, you should know that more than anyone!"  
For a while, Ginny pondered on what Harry had said. Would it be bad just for the two to remain friends? Did she have to ruin everything?  
"Please Ginny...be different." She still remained silent for a while and Harry even thought that she considered changing her mind but then, the front door open and Draco stood there, holding the food in his hand.  
"Am I ruining something?" He asked in a rather sarcastic tone. This infuriated Ginny. Harry could see the anger in her eyes as she marched up to Draco and with all her might, slapped him straight across the face. The groceries fell and scattered about the floor and he lost his balance and almost tripped but he kept his ground.  
Almost surprised, Ginny brought her hand up again and this time, slapped him across the other cheek but he didn't move nor did he dare think of hitting her back. He only stared at her with nothing but sorrow in his eyes.  
"I feel bad for you..." Harry heard Draco say. "Because you might think that beating me up like this is hurting me but, you're only hurting you." Ginny stopped for a while and burst into tears. Without saying a word, she ran out of the house, crying and screaming...now Harry would receive yet another earful from the Weasleys.

**As annoying as she was, we all felt bad for her right? Finals are next week and that's also the last week of school! YAY! I'm going to re-watch the Avengers with my friend, that is...the best movie in the world, words can't explain it and Loki...is the bomb! Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter and oh oh...Please review my new story that's up! Leaking Heart...something like that!**

**Good Night Folks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Dear Viewers. For those of you who are reading these stories, I want to inform you that by 1/1/2013, they will have all been deleted. Either I have no intention of continuing, or I have better plans in mind. With that being said, if you have any thoughts about them, please leave it in a review or a PM. Aside from that, please read my other stories. :D

Have a nice day!


End file.
